Flying Akatsuki Monster
by epinespourpres
Summary: Série de drabbles comiques avec des persos un peu OOC parfois. Dans la vie de l'Akatsuki ou comment sont nos méchants charismatiques au quotidien ? Enjoy !
1. Prologue

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartiennent à ****Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que ridiculiser et torturer ses créations ! (et oui j'en suis particulièrement fière !).**

**Résumé : Drabbles et compagnie au pays de la lune rouge.**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Diantredouille ! Non seulement elle n'est pas morte mais en plus elle change de fandom ! Que diable se passe-t-il ?<p>

Mais rien mes amis ! Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant pour moi (même si je sais qu'au fond de vous vous n'en avez rien à carrer de ce que je deviens héhé, je le sais, je le sens, je le VOIS ! JE VOUS VOIS TOUS ! HA HA HA !).

…bref.

Si je change de fandom c'est tout simplement parce que je me suis remise (après une longue pause) à Naruto Shippuden et que, de fil en aiguille, j'ai trouvé un chouchou (en fait deux un méchant et un gentil hihi) et j'ai commencé à imaginer des petits scénarios tout mignons ou tous comiques. Ainsi, je vous fais partager quelques uns de mes délires sous forme de courts drabbles comiques autour de cette formidable organisation de monstres de foire qu'est l'Akatsuki (et si vous osez me dire le contraire je vous prouve par A + B que les immortels, les figures d'origami, les cadavres télécommandés, les marionnettes, les requins et les plantes carnivores N'ENTRENT PAS dans la catégorie Homo Sapiens).

Les personnages seront peut être un peu voir beaucoup OOC par instant mais je vais tâcher de ne pas vous spoiler d'éléments trop importants (si c'est le cas je vous autorise à me lapider à coup de flan à la vanille…je hais la vanille).

**Je vous invite également à participer un peu.** Pour ceux qui me connaissent, c'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà fait avec la fic « Et toi, quel métier tu ferais ? » où j'avais publié vos idées de métiers à la suite des miennes. Ici je vous propose de me donner un ou plusieurs personnages (dans l'Akatsuki de préférence mais je peux tout à fait et sans aucun problème utiliser d'autres personnages de Naruto ou de Naruto Shippuden même s'il s'agit de cet infâme binoclard de Kabuto) et un mot ou une idée générale. Attention cependant, ces drabbles sont tout public et il faut que cela reste dans le comique (le premier d'entre vous qui me demande du lemon ou un meurtre je lui envoie mes trolls apprivoisés).

Je publierai ensuite votre idée (avec votre nom/pseudo bien évidemment) en priant fort Jashin-sama et le Monstre en Spaghettis volant (eh oui c'est de lui que vient le titre) que cela vous plaise.

Voilà, voilà pour les modalités pratiques. J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et questions en review (ou juste me faire un coucou, je ne mords pas).

Tout plein de bisous à vous :3


	2. Acte 1 - Akatsuki

**CHAPITRE I – AKATSUKI Carpe Diem et humour noir***

Chaque membre de l'organisation possède un petit quelque chose en plus, une particularité qui fait que tout le monde est à sa place dans cette organisation de monstres.

En vrac, certains ont mutilé leurs corps pour y incorporer des armes, des appendices et organes qui n'y étaient pas forcément (ou du moins pas en nombre suffisant). D'autres ont des convictions si fortes qu'ils sont près à faire n'importe quoi quitte à anéantir une bonne partie de l'espèce humaine, à se trouer de partout ou à se bousiller la santé. D'autres encore sont des bestioles bizarres (ou des mascottes… au choix) mais tous sont des criminels.

Hormis cela, ils ont des passions parfaitement saines comme tous les êtres humains normaux ! Voyez donc :

- Des collections (de cadavres, de cœurs ou d'œil)

- Des activités artistiques (théâtre de marionnettes humaines ou sculpture d'argile avec option bombe qui réduit à néant toute vie dans un rayon de 10 km)

- Des études en anatomie (dissection des corps)

- Des études religieuses (avec une étude poussée pour les rituels, les sacrifices)

- De l'origami (avec son propre corps)

- De la mode (quoi que… en fait non c'est un uniforme)

- Des astuces beautés (maquillage, teinture, coiffure et tout ça)

- Des tatouages et piercings (surtout des piercings en fait)

- Des études en cryptozoologie***²** (je sais je suis méchante avec Kisame et Zetsu)

- Des élevages (de bijuus)

Et plein d'autres activités toutes plus intéressantes les une que les autres ! Alors si vous aussi vous avez quitté votre ville pour une sombre affaire, qu'on vous recherche de préférence mort que vif et que vous avez une ou plusieurs de ses passions, postulez ! Il y a toujours une place vacante (les troubles de la personnalité sont évidemment un plus sur le CV).

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>J'ai préféré préciser ici humour noir pour ne blesser personne même si ça reste léger.

***²** La cryptozoologie est l'étude des animaux dont l'existence n'a jamais été prouvée comme le yéti, Nessie, le Kraken, etc. Elle peut aussi englober l'étude des animaux considérés comme éteins mais qui aurait soit disant fait une petite réapparition suspecte (si par exemple demain en vous levant vous voyez un dinosaure se balader dans la rue cela peut être considéré comme appartenant au domaine de la cryptozoologie car le bestiau et tout sa famille sont sensés avoir disparu il y a fort longtemps).


	3. Acte 2 - Pain Deidara

**CHAPITRE II – PAIN DEI. Nukenin**

Continuons donc avec un deuxième petit drabble :3 Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>- Dites chef, pourquoi il n'y a pas d'autres femmes que Konan parmi nous ?<strong>

Le petit groupe était pour une fois entièrement réunit dans l'un des nombreux repères de l'organisation et les membres devaient bien avouer s'être déjà posé la question que venait de soulever le plus jeune d'entre eux. Pain fixa Deidara avec son calme habituel.

**- Il n'y a pas de femme Nukenin à ma connaissance.**

**- Alors pourquoi ne choisir que des déserteurs ?**

**- C'est mieux ainsi, ils n'ont pas d'attaches et leur tête sont mises à prix. Soit ils acceptent de me suivre, soit nous les ficelons et les rendons aux chasseurs de leur village d'origine en guise de trophée.**

Tous les membres s'entreregardèrent sans un mot.

**- Vous êtes sadique chef...**

**- J'apporte simplement l'équilibre et la paix à ce monde.**


	4. Acte 3 - Kisame Itachi

**CHAPITRE III – KISA****ITA. Sucrerie (idée de MortalDestiny)**

* * *

><p>Itachi adore les sucreries, ce n'est un secret pour personne.<p>

Aussi, il n'est pas rare de trouver des paquets de bonbons ou de gâteaux dans les placards des repères de l'Akatsuki tout comme il est fréquent de le voir se balader en ville avec son partenaire pour déguster des mets sucrés. Kisame a d'ailleurs toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'il ne tombe jamais en "panne" car selon la légende, un Itachi en manque de sucre possèderait la puissance et la dangerosité d'un réacteur nucléaire en fusion. Le requin conserve donc toujours quelques bonbons dans ses poches pour calmer ou détendre son partenaire si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Cependant... jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'Uchiha irait jusqu'à le forcer à recracher le pauvre petit ourson de gélatine qu'il avait osé gouter sans demander la permission...


End file.
